


Follow Wherever You Go

by 1000_words



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000_words/pseuds/1000_words
Summary: Dogmeat's Opinions on Nora's Followers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Nick Valentine

Nick Valentine was metal, cold, and he whirled instead of breathed. He wasn’t human- that much Dogmeat could understand. He looked, talked, walked, acted like a human- but he smelled different and no heat radiated off his skin. In his voice there was a metallic undertone that grated on Dogmeat’s ears sometimes- but the human layer of it was unbelievably kind.

Dogmeat could sense the wariness coming off of others sometimes, when they saw Nick, but he found it ridiculous. Over the years he had learned how to pick out a bad human from a good one- and even though Nick wasn’t human- Dogmeat liked and trusted him.

Nick must be able to tell, because every single time they saw each other, the metal man would smile affectionately and pat him on the head, relief in his face when Dogmeat looked back up at him unflinchingly- no judgment at his appearance involved.


	2. John Hancock

John Hancock was loud. He smelt slightly of rotting flesh, slightly of dusty old clothes, and a lot of chems. Dogmeat’s nose stung every single time he inhaled the two-leg’s scent. Ghoul? That was the word wasn’t it? He was radiation walking in a human’s body. 

Dogmeat could get past his smell easily enough, because even though Hancock was on chems all the time- he was _never_ cruel. Not like the human that found him as a pup and raised him. The scavenger who died, not too long ago. Dogmeat remembers him- remembers him on chems. ‘The bad stuff’ is what he called it before he spent time around Cait and Hancock and figured out the human word for it. His past owner had been mean and vicious on chems. _Scary_. Hancock never laid a finger on anybody, never yelled at him. He just walked around with an easy smile- patted him on the head when no one was looking. 

If someone can be on that stuff and not get mean, Dogmeat believes them to be a decidedly good person. It shows who one really is, underneath. Hancock's delight at the look of pure trust Dogmeat gives him says enough. He’s a good man, underneath. 


	3. STRONG

Strong is strong. Strong is scary. Strong is...actually pretty OK.

Dogmeat is confused by the green giant- like many others of his pack, but so far the monster has done no harm to anyone Dogmeat cares about, so he is unsure how to feel. Others of Strong's kind are violent and have tried to kill him in the past, so Dogmeat is wary of him.

That is, until Strong brings him the bones of a mole rat to chew on- just because. No one _told_ him to do so, and it was very random- but Dogmeat would not complain. Something about milk was said, but Strong never gave him any to go along with the bones so Dogmeat just assumed he kept it for himself.

After a while, when everyone grew more comfortable around each other, Dogmeat would eat with Strong sometimes- only getting growled at a couple of times. Strong often talks about eating him alongside the meal of the day, but Dogmeat is starting to realise that won't happen...

Hopefully.


	4. Piper

Piper is awesome. She smells like old newspapers and ink- the only person he’s ever come across that smells that way.

She’s funny and light, spunky with a sense of adventure. She’s also troublesome- but Dogmeat has her back.

She sometimes reads outloud, even if it’s just him in the room. The slow cadence of her voice has sent him to sleep many times. She also gives the best belly rubs. She found a bandana once and wrapped it around his neck with a kiss to his forehead, telling him she would find him a real collar one day, so no one else would mistake him for being available.

She wanted him in her pack, and he could think of nowhere else he’d rather be


	5. Paladin Danse

Paladin Danse reminds him of someone. Dogmeat can never figure out who exactly. 

He treats Dogmeat like a soldier. Like someone who is fighting for a cause. Dogmeat just wants to protect- protect and love; that's his purpose. Danse is one of his pack- he’ll protect- but his duty is to his purpose, not to Danse’s war. He doesn’t mind the Paladin- not like some- and he’ll often go and lay down by him late at night so the man will have someone to recount his nightmares to. 

Dogmeat’s never met anyone more duty bound, loyal, honorable, and completely confused about who they are than Paladin Danse.

He’ll be there for Danse the day he figures it all out.


	6. Curie

Curie is one of his favorite people. He can hear the faint whirling, beneath her skin. Like Nick Valentine or the Paladin, so He knows she’s not human. Regardless, she talks to him and runs a sweet hand through his fur. She makes sure that he’s got food- treats too- and looks at him like he’s the most fascinating being. 

He loves Curie- he just wishes she would play more and forget about ‘science’ for just a moment.


	7. Cait

Cait doesn’t like him at first. _At all._ He couldn’t understand it- until he got to spend more time around her. She was a very tough human. Hard like the ground under his paws. She trusted no one and had a problem with other people doing things for her. She was very...sad. She didn’t like being in Nora’s pack and often threatened to leave. 

She never did.

Eventually, she started smiling at him more.


End file.
